Loud-Apex-maggedon
by RCurrent
Summary: Como si 11 demonios en Royal Woods no fuera suficiente.
1. Chapter 1

**Loud-Apex-maggedon**

 _Me alegro de verte, hace tiempo que tengo esta idea, y quise compartirla, espero que les guste._

 _Los OCs de los Apex son de Jackobs-Snipper, el Fic Loudmaggedon a Midalight._

* * *

En una ciudad destruida, no había nada, solo rastros de minas, humo por todos lados, escombros de lo que una vez fueron edificios y esqueletos momificados de personas de todas las edades, algunos más descompuestos que otros. El cielo era oscuro, nubes de tormenta, oscuridad por todos lados, un ambiente apocalíptico y horripilante.

Justo como a los hermanos y hermana Apex les gusta.

Desde el mayor, hasta el pequeño, monstruos desalmados, nada ni nadie estaba a salvo de ellos, o era desmembrado por las minas en el suelo o alguno de los maniáticos juegos explosivos de Aaron, o era electrocutado y freído de órganos por Arnold, tener que ser la apuesta de Albert en una de sus macabras apuestas, o era convertido en un bufet, filete, entre otras espeluznares comidas en el menú que Alphonse tenía como repertorio para alimentar a sus hermanos, o era atrapado por alguna de las alimañas lovecraftnianas de Arthur, ser descuartizado por Axel, sufrir una muerte lenta y de carácter medieval por Aaxton, autodenominado "El caballero del caos", que su sangre fuera fermentada para ser convertida en vino para Alan, cuando el estaba cerca, el alcohol impregnaba el aire, que su alma acabara en un Limbo de horror si llegase a ser "inmortalizado" en pintura por el demoníaco arte de Allester, o morir a manos del pequeño Ark.

Pero nadie querría tener que llegar toparse con Ana, la única chica del grupo de 11 demonios, la líder y la más temible de los hermanos, cuya frialdad no tiene límites, cuando uno veía a una víctima más para el, los demás aparecían, sus mentes estaban vinculadas, lo que veía uno, lo veían todos. Hubo una masacre causada por esos monstruos, una de las pocas cosas que todos sabían, era que eran rusos de parte de su madre, por su padre, eran de Texas, ¿pero eso era importante? lo único que le importaba a quien se topaba con alguno de ellos era solo una cosa: Huir o luchar, pero claro, ambas eran imposibles.

Al fin y al cabo, con solo toparse con uno de los hermanos Apex, acabaría sufriendo una lenta y desgarradora muerte a manos de los 11.

Es entonces que en medio de esa ciudad, se veía una camioneta yendo a toda velocidad para escapar en vano, el hombre creía que lo lograría, cuando miró en el retrovisor y vio un par de ojos rojos con una gran sonrisa que le heló la piel. El mayor de los demonios estaba disfrutando de una botella de vino de sangre en el picap de la camioneta.

-Mi hermano menor hará un festín esta noche, ¡y tu serás el postre!.-Alan comenzó a reír, si la sangre del hombre ya se había helado del miedo, oírlo fue suficiente para sacarle un grito de desesperación.

Antes de que pudiera atraparlo, volcó la camioneta y esta comenzó a dar vueltas y cayó de cabeza, Alan ya no estaba ahí, se apresuró para quitarse el cinturón mientras una linea de sangre bajaba por su frente, sabía que podía volver, o le avisaría al resto de sus hermanos y hermana, al quitarse el cinturón abrió la puerta, apresurando el paso para escapar.

Pobre y triste mortal, una víctima más de los Apex, solo estaba atarazando lo inevitable, a ellos les gustaba jugar con sus víctimas, fallando a propósito, asustandolo, tenerlos lo suficiente cerca para sacarle un grito, les gustaba el aroma del miedo, para luego darle una muerte con sus macabros juegos.

Corrió cuanto pudo a más no poder, se escuchó el sonido de las pesuñas de un equino, detrás del hombre que corría a todo pulmón, un ser con pezuñas, ojos por toda una deforme cabeza, con unas cuantas características equinas y de color negro lo estaba siguiendo, y sobre el, el demonio espadachín quien desenfundó su espada de demonio para poder cortarle la cabeza, siguiéndolo como el mismo jinete sin cabeza, pero con cabeza, en un monstruo mutante, y el jinete era de cabello rojo intenso como la sangre, montandolo con una cadena.

-¡Huye, insecto! ¡como si eso te sirviera de algo, nada ni nadie puede escapar de nosotros! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-La misma risa se hacía presente, pero junto a otras 10 bocas más.

-¡Déjenme!-Gritó desesperado mientras corría a todo pulmón. Los Lobos iban tras el cordero, su sed de sangre no estaba saciada. Las risas aún se oían por todos lados

-No sabes cuanto nos GUSTA ver a los mortales corriendo por buscar ayuda desesperadamente, Quizás deba enviar a algún Shoggot para que hagan el trabajo.-Arthur, a pesar de ser un demonio, sentía una admiración profunda por la literatura de terror de los mortales, especialmente de Lovecraft, destacaba por llevar monstruos de la ficción a la realidad, todos bajo su control.

-Pero no sería divertido, sabes cuanto me gusta verlos asustados, eso me dan más ganas de sacar sus huesos, uno por uno.-Axel quería que muriera personalmente por ellos.

-Esperen un poco.-La voz de Ana se hizo presente.-hagamosle creer que se libró de nosotros, y entonces apaguemos sus míseras esperanzas.-Entonces las sonrisas se encendieron hasta el tope.

* * *

 _-NO!, ALAN, ALPHONSE, ALLESTER, AXEL, AAXTON, ARTHUR, ARNOLD, ALBERT, AARON, ARK.-Ana gritó desconsolada, viendo a sus hermanos, ellos habían muerto, con heridas en sus pechos, mientras que de estas emergía una pequeña luz de cada uno.-Yo solo quería traer de vuelta a Mamá y a Papá, como pudiste._

 _Fueron sus palabras cuando ella también fue atravesada, entonces una risa se hizo presente._

 _-Me...ah...me, ¡me engañaste!-Ana no podía ocultar sus lágrimas en medio de su agonía, el dolor era horrible._

 _-Oh, No llores, mi querida lobita roja.-Una voz se hizo presente desde las sombras.-el estado de tus hermanos solo será temporal, después volverán, pero Serán personas muy diferentes, igual que tu._

 _-¿Qu...?_

 _-Sabes, hay un chico de pelo blanco en que hizo un trato similar con un "pariente" Mío, te haré a ti y a tus hermanos digamos, lo mismo que le hizo a el y a sus hermanas, bueno, no exactamente lo mismo. Pero...traer el caos al mundo, nah, muy fácil, ¿por que no mejor hacerlo ciudad por ciudad, una por una? no matarás a todos, solo deja unos cuantos para que después se reconstruya la ciudad y luego irás a otra, es más divertido torturar a los mortales de vez en cuando, porque todo de una vez, luego no quedaría ninguno para divertirse._

 _La risa se hizo presente en la mente de Ana._

* * *

El hombre corrió con lo que sus piernas se lo permitieron, las risas aún retumbaban en su mente, la desesperación se apoderaba de el, entonces volteó hacia atrás, ya no lo estaban siguiendo, las risas se habían ido.

Silencio.

Luego de reincorporarse del susto, siguió su paso lo más rápido mientras caminaba, no quería volver a tener que ver esos ojos y esa maldita sonrisa, y menos de cerca. es cuando encontró un avión intacto, dándose cuenta de que había llegado a un aeropuerto abandonado.

-Gracias al cielo, ojalá pueda salir de Rusia cuanto antes.-en el fondo, sentía una pequeña tristesa al tener que abandonar su amada patria para escapar de esos monstruos

Entonces se apresuró a encontrar las llaves, revisó el tanque de gasolina y una vez viéndolo lleno, aprovechó de encender el avión y dejando en el asiento del copiloto un papeleo, no tardó en encender el motor bajo un profundo terror cuando las risas volvieron a resonar.

El avión despegó.

Cuando los Apex se querían matarlo, como rutina para variar, no lo hicieron. No quedaba nadie en el pueblo, excepto ese hombre, La demonia se apresuro antes que sus hermanos atacaran.

-Paren!-Ordenó.

-Por qué, hermana.-Dijo Allester con molestia.-¿Acaso no quieres que haga un retrato de condenados para nuestra reina?

-Ya no queda nadie en este pueblo.

-¿Y que con eso?-Dijo Axel.-Podemos ir a otro y seguir divirtiéndonos.

-Anda hermana.-Arnold insistió.-Deja que nos ocupemos de ese insecto.

-Seguramente llegará a parar a otro pueblo, por que no mejor seguirlo sin que se entere.-Los hermanos sonrieron aún más.

-Me gusta como piensas, Ana.-Alan estaba complacido.-suena algo interesante.

De un chasquido, los Apex aparecieron a bordo del avión, en la parte trasera, para ser 11, fueron muy hábiles para que el sujeto no se diera cuenta, el pobre creía haberse librado de la muerte.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sufriera otro de los macabros juegos de los Hermanos y Hermana Apex. iluso.

* * *

Habían pasado una noche y un par de horas para cuando ya había atravesado la mitad de desde Rusia, llegando al estado de michigan, la sensación de tranquilidad había vuelto al hombre desde que tuvo que arriesgar su vida un centenar de veces tomando todo lo que sabía de los 11 demonios y demonia para anotarlo en su papeleo que ahora llevaba consigo, por temor a que otras personas tuvieran que hacerles frente a esos monstruos sin siquiera saber de que se trataban. Pero su tranquilidad estaba presente.

Tranquilidad que duró poco tiempo.

atravesando un par de montañas, el cielo volvió a ponerse negro nublado, para luego presenciar una ciudad en ruinas, los malditos recuerdos de aquella imagen de su amada ciudad, personificados en esa otra le dieron un escalofrío.

Un gemido se escuchó desde los asientos traseros, miró primero hacia abajo para ver que un charco de sangre escurría hasta sus pies, solo voltear fue suficiente para que el terror y el pánico volvieran a el.

Los malditos lo habían seguido, y peor aún, ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de ello, los 11 estaban desnudos, 10 cuerpos masculinos rodeando a uno femenino, completamente desnudos entre pataleos y movimientos usando la parte trasera como suelo, estaban haciendo una orgía, como Ana con centro de mando. peor que la nostalgia, era que sus gatillantes estaban de pasajeros en su vuelo! Soltó un grito una vez que los macabros rostros le apuntaron.

-Parece que nuestro piloto nos ha encontrado.-Las risas comenzaron.-Quizás sea hora de jugar después de tanto tiempo ¿no creen hermanos?

-Nos alegra haber complacido a nuestra amada demonia, pero ya es tiempo de terminar el trabajo.

-¿Que les parece un clásico plato ruso de Borsch?, pero con mi receta especial, SANGRE, AJAJAJAJA.

-Huelo a miedo, lo que me falta para completar mi arte, ¡Junto con tu alma!

-Usaré tu cuerpo para practicar mi puntería,¡Pido ser el primero!

-Otro vasallo que será penetrado por el filo de mi espada! Los caballeros siempre cumplen sus promesas!

-¿Como quieres que te mate? ¿yo mismo o alguno de mis monstruos de Lovecraft? tu eliges.

-Jejeje Apostemos a quien será quien le mate al final, pues ni modo, nos divertiremos todos con el.

-Al final huir no te sirvió de nada, los lobos siempre encuentran a sus presas.

-¡No eres rival para nosotros! Ya quiero ver cuando derribemos este avión.

-Muerte.

-¿De verdad creíste que podrías hacer algo para poder salir vivo, Kozvik? eres un tonto, Te seguimos porque sabíamos que irías a pedir ayuda a otro pueblo, pero al final serás el causante de la desgracia de otro centenar de mortales.

-¡ALEJENCE DE MI!

Entonces al voltear vio que el avión pronto se estrellaría, rompió una ventana y sin olvidar sus documentos, saltó y cayó sobre el tejado de un edificio, mientras que el avión se estrelló un poco más allá, Kozvik no tardó en bajar y salir a las calles de esa ciudad en ruinas. Huir de los Apex era suficiente para que Kozvik no tuviera tiempo para pensar que pasó en esa ciudad, la ciudad de Royal Woods.

* * *

-Hermanos, escuchan eso.

-¿Que es eso?-Aaron tenía curiosidad.

-Parecen risas.-Dijo Alphonse.

Los Apex, por curiosidad decidieron explorar esa ciudad en ruinas, siguiendo de cerca a Kozvik.

* * *

Kozvik ya estaba más tranquilo, pobre e ignorante, cosa que se dio cuenta cuando un rayo le atravesó la pierna y aulló de dolor.

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya.-Dijo una voz reflejando una sonrisa junto a otras 10, pero esta era masculina en contraste con las otras que eran femeninas.-Parece que otra rata salió de su madriguera.

-Jejeje, Tonto mortal, cometiste un grave error, aunque ya pensábamos que no quedaba nadie en este pueblo.-Dijo una de las demonias, usaba lentes y era la segunda más pequeña en cuanto a estatura.-Mmhh, no pareces asustado.

-Que miras, ¿no vas a correr?-Dijo otra, de cola de caballo.-Es más divertido cuando huyes despavorido.

-He visto cosas peores de lo que tal vez ustedes puedan hacerme, pero preferiría morir en manos de cualquiera que no fueran _ellos_.-Kozvik estaba seguro de lo que decía.

-Uuuuhh, debo suponer que eres Ruso ¿o me equivoco?-Dijo otra, la segunda en mayor estatura, rubia de cabello largo. Kozvik asintió.

-No creí que alguien estuviera enfrente de nosotros sin tenernos miedo.-Dijo una de las que parecían ser gemelas, de vestido rosa y espejo, un poco desilusionada.-y menos que llegara a sobrevivir un extranjero en medio de nuestra Locura.

-Matar a Korvik.-Dijo la bebé.

Entonces fue nuevamente atravesado, pero esta vez por cadenas y un par de agujas por la segunda rubia mayor, más sus gritos de dolor no fueron de agonía, eran más quejidos.

-Que aburrido es tener que matarte si no estás suplicando por tu vida.-Dijo la mayor de los demonios, con una sonrisa baja, mostrando decepción.-Literalmente me gusta cuando suplican más por su vida los humanos.

-No importa, Hermanas, esto es el Lodmaggedon, somos los señores de este lugar.

Entonces unas risas se hicieron presentes, eso si paralizó a Korvik, pero la risa no venía de los demonios que tenía en frente, hubiera preferido morir a manos de los que recién se había topado que a manos de los que lo atormentaron por semanas. Korvik fue atravesado por un cuchillo hecho con huesos, carne y piel humana, atravezandole el cuello. Para los Louds fue una sorpresa.

Los 11 pares de ojos amarillentos voltearon al frente de donde vino el cuchillo, otros 10 pares de ojos y unas sonrisas que hasta ellos les heló la sangre estaban de frente, pero estos pares eran en su mayoría eran morados, excepción de 3 de ellos, que eran rojos y uno estaba cubierto por una horripilante máscara sonriente, y otro tenía sus pares de ojos uno morado y otro rojo, de este último es donde vino el cuchillo al ver su mano con afiladas garras extendida. además que uno de las de color morado usaba lentes de protección

-Miren eso hermanos, más como nosotros.-Un undécimo par de ojos, también morados, pero a diferencia de los otros 10 que eran claramente masculinos, esta era femenina y con un notable cabello de rojo intenso largo.-Creo que ya es hora de que divertirnos con alguien que no sea humano ¿creen?

Las risas de los Apex resonaron, ni siquiera la de Luan era tan desquiciada como la de alguno solo de ellos. Como dato adicional, era que, todos compartían el hecho de tener la Locura y la razón en perfecto equilibrio en sus macabras personalidades y pensamientos que nadie querrá saber.

-La mayor tiene un cabello bonito, creo que me voy a divertir.-Cuando Alan estaba cerca, el aroma del alcohol impregnaba el aire.

-¿Quien quiere un bufette a la Loud? Pido a la otra Blonda, la de pelo largo

-La de la guitarra es atractiva, su locura debe ser inmortalizada.

-Los humanos no dan pelea contra nosotros, ya es aburrido, ojalá puedan darnos un poco más de diversión.

-En la guerra, solo un bando saldrá de esta.

-Veo que la de pelo negro tiene Fantasmas de compañía, resultará interesante que la obligue a enfrentarse a mis monstruos.-Y eso que no han visto la dimensión Lovecraftniana de Arthur que guardaba en su libro que tenía en mano.

-Oye Arnold, ¿quieres apostar?-Albert le gustaba competir con su hermano gemelo.-Si mato a la de la corona primero, me quedo con los resto de las 2.

-¿Por que no?-El gemelo eléctrico comenzó a echar chispa.-total yo iba a pedir a la de la gorra.

-JAJAJAJAJA, Vamos a mandarlos a volar.-Aaron pronto dejaría minas por todo el lugar como trampas.

-Quiero matar Bebé demonio rubia.-Comenzó a decir Ark.

-Supongo que me toca al único hombre entre todas esas Perras sarnosas, ni modo, yo también quiero a alguien que me satisfaga. JAJAJAJAJA.-La risa de Ana se debía a que ya se imaginaba como iba a matar al Demonio de pelo blanco.

Podía no ser la mejor idea, pero Korvik no tenía opción, iba a morir.

-Mi cuaderno...ack!...Mi cuaderno!-Korvik trataba de entregárselo al único varón Loud que estaba frente suyo.-Todo...lo que deben saber de los Apex...cof...está ahí...¡Tómalo y matame ya!

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Aaron le había volado la cabeza con una de sus minas, empujando a Los Louds por la honda expansiva.

-Muy bien...Apex.-Lincoln no estaba contento.-¿quieren jugar? Juguemos.-Los Louds comenzaron a Reír también.

-Literalmente serán pretzeles humanos cuando terminemos con ustedes.

-Me gusta el cabello rojo de la chica, el chico y el mini demonio ese, será para un abrigo que combinará perfectamente con la sangre que les voy a sacar.

-Ilusos, nada puede detenernos

-Nosotros somos los reyes de la montaña. Por algo se llama Loudmaggedón.-Rió Luan, la risa suya era la más aterradora de todos.

-Pido al caballero, me gusta esa espada.

-Me pregunto como se volverán cuando los sume a mis filas.-Lucy comenzó a reír.

-¡Nadie me elige para matar! ¡ESA SOY YO!

-Espero que estés preparado para la gran Betsy Chispita!

-Eres un tonto si crees que con tus bombas podrás hacernos daño, tonto demoledor!

-Matar a los Apex!

Pero el terror de todos los que oían se hizo 10 veces peor producto de las Risas de los Apex, sus risas eran más maniáticas y hacían sangrar a quien los oyera, incluso a Los Louds.

La batalla había empezado. Los Louds tendrían competencia sobre quienes son más temibles. La diferencia radicaba en que a los Apex, el matar personas era lo único que los motivaba en todo el mundo, además de tener sexo entre ellos, por eso siempre que atacaban una ciudad en Rusia, siempre se aseguraban de dejar a un puñado de personas sobrevivientes con vida antes de irse a otro, cuando mataban a casi todos, dejaban ir a alguno para seguirlo hasta otro pueblo sin que se diera cuenta. Sumado a que sus mentes estaban unidas mentalmente y como los Louds compartian el poder de la levitación, Los Apex compartían el poder de mover objetos y personas con la mente, telequinesis para ser exactos.

Sabían las intenciones de los Louds, llevar caos a todo el mundo, lo cual implicaría la aniquilación de la humanidad, si eso pasara, ellos no tendrían propósito en sus eternidades.

Fue que Los Louds no tuvieron oportunidad alguna de dar el primer golpe, cuando cada Apex levantó con sus poderes telequinéticos a cada Loud que le tocaba, acercándolos lentamente a ellos.

-¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO, HUELES A ALCOHOL!

-¿¡Y apenas te das cuenta!? JAJAJAJA.

-¡Te haré un maniquí cuando te reduzca a huesos para esta noche!

-Es tu día de suerte, esta noche prepararé un clásico de brochetas...¡BROCHETAS DE LENI ESTA NOCHE! JAJAJAJAJA.

-Debo suponer que eres guitarrista, ¡una perfecta elección para mi siguiente arte!-Luna solo rugía tratando de liberarse del agarre psiquico

-ESTO NO TIENE GRACIA.

-Quizás te use para practicar mi puntería, dientona, Jejejeje...

-¡ESO ES TRAMPA! ¿¡Sabes con quien demonios te haz metido!?

-Digo lo mismo, insecto.

-¡Que le haces a mis Lhotes!

-En mi mundo, ni las almas tienen escapatoria para el calvario, Ni siquiera tu.-Arhtur comenzó a romperle los huesos a Lucy con sus poderes psíquicos.

-SUÉLTAME ESTÚPIDO GARZÓN, O VOY A MANDARTE A MI DIMENSIÓN DE ESPEJOS.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera puedes decir ni pio! JAJAJAJAJAJA

-Ahhh! ¡No puedo moverme.

-No te preocupes, esto será largo.

-¡Maldición, debí llamar a mis Lenbots para esto!

-No te molestes, cuando plante mis minas en todo el lugar, habrá explosiones ¡Y YO AMO LAS EXPLOSIONES!.

-ABABABABA!-Lily gritaba como bestia.

-Muere, Lily muere.

-MALDITOS APEX, CREEN QUE PUEDEN VENIR Y ROBARNOS NUESTRO TRONO, DESCUBRIREMOS COMO VENCERLOS Y CRÉANME QUE SUFRIRÁN COMO NADIE, ¡YA VERÁN!

-Curioso, Pueden regenerarse igual que nosotros, será interesante cuando los veamos pelear, pero vamos a darles una derrota ahora mismo antes de que usemos nuestro poder contra ustedes en otra ocación, aquí los estaremos esperando, nos gustó aquí, pero queremos descansar, así que esto será rápido, pero luego sabrán que tan fuertes somos, mi querido Loud.

Entonces los apex movieron un dedo a un costado y los Louds salieron fuertemente disparados contra unos edificios. Entonces los Apex vieron el castillo de los Louds,

-Oigan hermanos, ese castillo es bonito, ¿por que no hacemos uno nosotros?

-¿Por que no mejor una mansión? Ya saben, una con laberintos y pasadizos, su locura no parece darles tanta inteligencia, usemos eso en contra.-Arnold tenía un buen punto.

-Pido hacer el diseño arquitectónico.-Allester podría todo un artista de todos los ámbitos conocidos, y tal vez de algunos desconocidos.

-Mmmhh, sería mejor que hiciéramos nuestra guarida en el otro extremo de la ciudad.-Alan también tenía un buen punto.

Entonces todos fueron al otro extremo de la ciudad, en un terreno baldío y abandonado, de frente se podía ver el castillo Loud en el horizonte.

-En este lugar será donde nuestra Locura será resguardada.

-Cualquiera que entre a este lugar, nunca más volverá a salir.

-Sus retrato estará frente a la entrada.

-Trampas por todos lados encontrarán.

-Salones para todos nosotros.

-Mis monstruos estarán esperando a los Louds.

-Apostaría mi alma si llegan hasta nosotros, si la tuviera.

-Nada puede contra nosotros.

-Un movimiento en falso, y una de mis minas los matará.

-Louds...

Entonces los 11 chasquearon los dedos y una imponente mansión, de 7 pisos de alto, abarcando una manzana de ancho, su diseño: espeluznante, los tejados eran puntiagudos, con una gran y tétrica entrada como portada. La demencia de Los Apex sería resguardada en ella.

-Dentro de esta mansión, Vivirá el Apexmaggedon, y nada, ni nadie, ni siquiera otros demonios podrán librarse de el cuando atraviesen la puerta.

Entonces volvieron a Reír largamente, para luego desaparecer, se podría suponer para entrar a su nuevo hogar, infestado de trampas, monstruos, puzles y otras demencias capitales causadas por los Apex.

Desde afuera, los Louds vieron la mansión, sus intenciones eran claras.

-Si esos Apex quiern guerra.-Decía Lincoln con el cuaderno de Korvik en mano.-Guerra es lo que tendrán...

El Loudmaggedon prospera en Royal woods, El Apexmaggedon, reside en la mansión

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 _Eso fue todo, he seguido las historias de estos 2 autores de cerca, y son muy buenas, las recomiendo un montón._

 _Esto fue un one-shot, nada más aunque si los 2 autores mencionados ven esto, ¿que tal si se les ocurriera hacerle una especie Spin off?, en cualquier caso, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, yo disfruté hacerlo._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS._

 _Nos veremos nuevamente en Remolino Blanco y Un Cómic muy Loud_


	2. Chapter 2

**Preparativos**

 _Me alegro de verte, He decido darle un nuevo capítulo a esta historia, tengo planeado algo para futuro si todo va bien, además, que mejor oportunidad de actualizar en Halloween ¿no creen?._

 _Los OCs de los Apex son de Jackobs-Snipper, el Fic Loudmaggedon pretenece a Midalight._

* * *

Las Ruinas de Royal woods solamente habitaban los Louds, hubo un tiempo en que esa ciudad era próspera, pero los Loud se encargaron de volverla un infierno, no existía Límite en su locura, ni en su demencia, ni en sus sádicos juegos, Ni en su poder.

Sin embargo, aunque eran realmente temibles, no contaban con que existieran otros 11 demonios hermanos existentes en el mundo, y más encima 10 veces más desquiciados que ellos, siguieron a un Ruso que se estrelló en la ciudad escapando de los mismos, Las hermanas y hermano Loud se sorprendieron al ver que existían otros seres igualmente desquiciados como ellos, sin embargo, cuan pronto se vieron las caras, fue evidente que a estos 11 nuevos residentes no les costó ni mover un dedo para poner a los Louds de Rodillas.

Ahora Royal Woods debería temerle a algo más, pues claramente existía algo peor que Los Louds, y esos otros 11 demonios eran nada menos que los Apex.

Con usar sus poderes telequinéticos, mandaron a volar a los Louds, luego construyeron una mansión al otro lado de la ciudad, algunos sobrevivientes llegaron a refugiarse adentro para escapar de los Lenbots o de los Lhotes de Lucy.

Sin embargo, ese sería el peor error de todas sus vidas y de las próximas, en esa mansión, yacía el Apexmaggedon, una vez que se entra, ya no se puede salir, y acabaría prefiriendo haber muerto en manos de los Louds que haber muerto en la mansión de los Apex, sus muertes eran las más horribles, dolorosas y agonizantes que jamás habían existido.

Lo peor era ser convertido en un bufete de Alphonse o condenado al sufrimiento eterno como otra pieza de arte de Allester. Pero más que nada, peor que morir a manos de cualquiera de los hermanos Apex, era tener que morir en manos de la única chica Apex, su alma era devorada por ella y su sufrimiento era de proporciones que ni el más desquiciado demonio querrá saber.

Pero...Volviendo con Los Louds, los cuales, desde mucho tiempo, no, más bien, nunca pensaron encontrarse maltrechos y derrotados de una forma tan humillante, saliendo de los escombros tras atravesar un par de edificios, salieron con las sonrisas sin dientes, dando a entender que no estaban contentos...Para nada.

-¡¿Literalmente fuimos aplastados como moscas por esos Apex?!-Lori estaba deseando volveros algo peor que un pretzel humano.

-¡Mi vestido! ¡Van a pagarme los daños que le hicieron con sus pieles!-A Leni le deberían factura.

-¡Solo esperen a que les ponga las manos encima, AHORITA VAN A ESCUCHARME!-Luna tocaría notas que le destrozarían los tímpanos a cualquier persona normal.

-¡Le enseñaré algo divertido! ¡SUS MUERTES!-Luan va hará sus más maníacos actos de comedia.

-¡VOY A ENTERRARLE ESA ESPADA A ESE AAXTON EN SUS OJOS Y EN SUS PELOTAS! ¡YO SON LA NÚMERO 1! ¡YO,YO,YO!

-¡Me voy a asegurar de que su sufrimiento sea ETERNO!-Lucy después de mucho, estaba realmente furiosa, eso nadie querría hacerle provocar.

-¿¡Esos Apex quieren arte!? ¡YO LES ENSEÑARÉ ARTE!-El suelo comenzó a temblar.

-¡NO SABEN EN QUE LÍO SE ACABAN DE METER, ARRUINARON MI BELLEZA Y VAN A SABER LO QUE LES PASA A LOS QUE LO HACEN!-Lola comenzó a gritar junto a Lana.

-¡Esos gusanos van a ser mis conejillos de Indias! ¡Oficialmente los VOY A DESPEDAZAR!-Lisa dejó de lado su neutralidad.

-MATARMATARMATARMATARMATARMATARMATARMATARMATARMATARMATARMATARMATARMATARMATARMATARMATARMATARMATARMATAR-Nadie sería lo suficientemente tonto o listo para intentar calmar a la pequeña demonia.

-¡Así que esos Apex creen que pueden humillarnos y salirse con la suya!-Lincoln también estaba furioso.-¡EN EL LOUDMAGGEDON, NOSOTROS MANDAMOS, Y ELLOS OBEDECERÁN! ¡Y PAGARÁN CARO POR LO QUE HICIERON!

De pronto los ojos de todos comenzaron a parpadear y comenzaron a sofocarse, eso no era normal en ellos. Menos por el hecho de que prácticamente eran inmortales

-Ahh! ¡¿qu...que es esto?!-Dijo Lana

-¡Que pasa! ¡me siento...mal!-Lola secundó.

-Puaj!-Luna escupió Sangre.-¡MIERDA!

-¡¿Por que de pronto no sentimos tan débiles?!-Ni Lori lo podía comprender.

-¡L-LINCOLN...COF..! ¿¡Q-Que...que es esto?!

-Ahhh!-Lincoln se comenzó a retorcer.-NO LO SÉ.

 _-Parece que los presentes se sienten muy mal, como si los hubieran chocado con unos edificios. ¿no es así, hermanos?_

 _-Jajaja! eso es verdad, Ana._

-¡¿Donde están, malditos?!-Lincoln trató de levantarse con mucha dificultad cuando volvió a escupir sangre.-Ah!, maldición.

- _Se ven terribles.-_ La voz de Axel se hizo presente.- _¿Que pasó, acaso ya no pueden regenerarse? en ese caso me tomaré la libertad de sacarles lo que nos sirva_

 _-Apuesto 500 litros de sangre a que no aguantan si les arrancamos el corazón.-_ Albert estaba Listo para jugar.

-¡Ya, den la cara para que literalmente los vuelva un pretzel humano!

 _-Tenemos ojos por todos lados._ -El Apex Lovecraftniano respondió la duda del espectador.- _Lo que uno de nosotros vea, lo verán todos, y también pusimos ojos por toda la ciudad._

-¡Van a ver lo que les pasará por arruinar mi vestido!-Lola quería arrancarles los intestinos, pero el dolor no se lo permitía, además de que ellos no estaban ahí.

 _-¡Oh, por favor!_ -Aaxton se burló. _-¡Pero si no son más que un montón de ratas que se creían los reyes de la montaña! Demostramos lo fuertes que somos nosotros, si yo fuera ustedes, me escondería lo más pronto posible, aunque resulte en vano._

 _-Supongo que deberán saber esto._ -Dijo Ana _.-Los seres inmortales se les llama así porque son invencibles, Técnicamente, la única forma de matar a un inmortal es con otro inmortal. En resumen, ante nosotros no pueden regenerarse si los dañamos._

 _-Ni nosotros si nos dañan a ustedes.-_ Agregó Alphonse. _-Pero no se preocupen, estarán invitados a nuestra cena de esta caótica noche._

 _-Mientras ustedes estaban_ _inconscientes, me tomé la libertad de dejar un campo minado, un movimiento en falso y adiós a sus extremidades. -_ Aaron ya quería ver explosiones.

Las Risas de los Apex finalizaron tan pronto como sus voces dejaron de oírse. Había pasado casi un mes cuando los Louds fueron Noqueados, para ese entonces, los Supervivientes les temían a ellos ahora más que a los Louds

-Todas.-Comandó Lincoln.-De vuelta a nuestro castillo, necesitamos recuperarnos.

No hubo risas esta vez, solo frustración, y humillación.

* * *

-¡NO POR FAVOR!-Un grito se oyó.

-¿Que te pasa, mortal? no te preocupes, muy pronto te volveré famoso una vez que te inmortalice en mi elenco de pinturas.-Allester estaba convirtiendo a una de sus muchas víctimas en otro de sus macabros cuadros de eterno sufrimiento.-¡Siéntete orgulloso!

Los gritos continuaron, primero, sus piernas reventaron en sangre, luego sus brazos, luego su pecho y finalmente su cara, lo único que quedó, fue la imagen en sangre de un cuerpo despellejado, huesudo en rojo, con una expresión de dolor y agonía en un marco, el pobre gritó cada vez que sus partes reventaban, dejando su expresión de dolor en el arte de Allester, incluso muerto, se podían oír sus gritos de agonía estando cerca del cuadro, así como el resto de su "museo"

-(Beso con la mano) mi depravación inmortalizada por lo siglos de los Siglos...AJAJAJAJAJAJA.-Allester estaba orgulloso de su sadismo y de su locura, así como la de sus hermanos menores y esperando poder imitar la de sus 2 hermanos mayores y de su hermana menor.

Es entonces cuando un rugido monstruoso se escuchó de la nada, Allester volteó y vio que frente a el una luz verde se estaba abriendo, un par de tentáculos surgían de el cuando uno de ellos raspó la mejilla de Allester, el demonio artista estaba agradecido de regenerarse, un rasguño así hubiera matado a cualquier persona mortal.

-¡ARTHUR!-Allester estaba molesto.-¡entiendo que ames a Lovecraft y te guste su demencia monstruosa usándola a nuestro favor, pero podrías evitar que Shub-Niggurath meta sus putos tentáculos o lo que sea que son sobre mi arte!

 **Shub-Niggurath** , La negra cabra de los Bosques con sus diez mil vástagos, la primera de una de las muchas deidades de los mitos de Cthulhu, traídas a la realidad gracias al Demonio Lovecraftniano con dotes de psicólogo, cualquier pesadilla literaria que podía crear la mente humana, siendo hecha una pesadilla real por Arthur, pero sin duda alguna, Shub-Niggurath era su preferida, alimentándola con su propia carne demoníaca, lo cual la enloquecía, pero para sus demás hermanos, resultaba ser una molestia cuando estaba así, una buena razón para enclaustrarla en la dimensión de Arthur.

Entonces los tentáculos volvieron al portal, mostrando al Demonio Lovecraftniano apareciendo y acomodando sus lentes para nuevamente tomar un libro de su autor preferido.

-Venga, Allester, no te pongas así.-Podría estar completamente desquiciado como el resto de sus hermanos, pero caracterizaba por mostrarse sereno incluso en su lujuria, aunque el equilibrio mental entre la razón y la locura era algo que los hermanos y hermana Apex compartían.-Vine a avisarte que La cena está servida, Ana y Alphonse prepararon unos buenos Bistecs y costillas humanas con algo de Sangre Gaseosa, como las que hacen los humanos, pero con sangre.

Allester comenzó a reir un poco.

-Buena entrada de nuestro primer día en esta insignificante ciudad llena de míseros gusanos.

-Aunque no todos son gusanos, tenemos 11 topos.

-Oh, si, tienes razón, Los Louds.-Su sonrisa permaneció neutral pero con curiosidad de la que cautiva.-¿que tan fuertes serán?

-Que importa ahora, les demostramos lo fuertes que somos, Además, Ana puede resucitarnos en caso de que muramos, y no olvides que ella también puede resucitarse así misma.

-Ja já, muy cierto.-Concluyó.-pero vallamos a seguir charlando en la cena, ¿no crees?

-Concuerdo.

* * *

En el castillo Loud, estaba la cama donde los Louds hacían Orgías, pero rodeándola en media luna, 11 posos de fondo desconocido, llenos de sangre y de restos humanos de todo tipo, daban pequeños movimientos, cuando los Louds comenzaron a emerger de ellos entre la sangre, Algunas y Lincoln se sujetaron de los Bordes de sus respectivos posos, el resto salió levitando, habían recuperado sus fuerzas, una batalla apocalíptica se aproximaba...según los Louds

-Eso fue muy satisfactorio.-Los Lhotes comenzaron a aparecer junto a Lucy.

-Estoy lista para patearle el ano a los Apex.-Lana estaba lista para taladrear la tierra.

-Literalmente no saben con quienes se están metiendo.

-Mis notas les romperán los oídos para que sea lo último que oigan antes de que empiece a arrancarles las tripas.

-Les dijimos que iban a pagar por eso! ¡Y pagarán aún más por arruinarme la cara!

-¡¿Quieres un duelo, Aaxton?! ¡YA TIENES UNO! ¡TE VOY A DESTROZAR!

-¡Van a pagarme con sus pieles todos por arruinar mi vestido!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, EN EL SHOW DE ESTA NOCHE, LOS LOUDS MATAREMOS A LOS APEX, AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAHH!.

-MATAR, CORTAR, DESMEMBRAR, DRENAR, MATAR, CORTAR, DRENAR.

-Presumidos insolentes!, no saben lo que hicieron! ¡no lo saben!

-Así es hermanas, En el Loudmaggedon, nosotros ganamos, siempre, todos mueren, siempre, nosotros ¡GANAMOS Y PREVALECEREMOS!

Desde el piso más alto, hubo una explosión, 11 sombras se dispersaron en medio de esas ruinas durante la noche, nada bueno presagiaba. Mientras sus hermanas estaban dando casa a Los Apex, Lincoln tomó el Libro de Kozvik en el último lugar donde tuvieron encuentro con los Apex, lo guardó para reanudar su cacería.

En el otro lado de La ciudad, Lisa y Lily se reagruparon, no había conseguido éxito la pequeña.

-¿Matar?

-Negativo, mi querida hermanita, esos gusanos no se me han aparecido, aunque...

No terminó su frase cuando volteó y vio una tétrica mansión a su izquierda, la entrada era de terrible intimidación, sus rejas eran escalofriantes, gárgolas de morados ojos luminosos de terrible aspecto decoraban la entrada y rejas, Lisa y Lily quedaron sorprendidas, sabían que esa mansión no estaba ahí antes, La demonia genio conocía a la perfección cada rincón de la ciudad.

-Esa mansión no estaba ahí antes.-Murmuró.

- _Louds-_ El Pequeño Ark las vio a las 2.

-Pequeño demonio enclenque de pelo rojizo, tu serás el primero en...

-Jajajaja!

Ark desapareció.

-Cobarde...No importa, Lily, vamos por las demás, los encontramos.

-Puedes ahorrarte la historia, hermana, ya hicieron bastante.-Lincoln apareció.

Los demás pares de ojos de las demás también se hicieron presentes, comenzó a llover con tormenta eléctrica, Las Louds también examinaron la mansión admirando el diseño, no podían creer que incluso en guaridas, estaban siendo superadas por 10 demonios y una demonia de cabello rojo intenso. Hasta Lincoln sufría un cosquilleo de envidia.

-Así que esta es su guarida, ¡prepárense para conocer al...!

-Espera.-Lincoln la detuvo.-No recuerdas como nos vencieron, podrían hacerlo de nuevo y aplastarnos como si nada.

-Maldición, lo había olvidado.-Lynn se furstró

La puerta se abrió, Levitando sobre la vereda de entrada hasta aterrizar con cuidado frente a la puerta, Los Louds entraron a la mansión. Oscuridad en la entrada, cuando caía un trueno, se podía deslumbrar el aspecto del vestíbulo, Una subida con 7 puertas con candados, 3 en un lado y las otras 3 en el otro, la séptima estaba cerrada con llave con un extraño candado sin agujero de cerradura por ningún lado, dorado siendo este y los ojos de los Louds lo único que iluminaba el ambiente.

Abajo otras 4 puertas estaban también cerradas con candados, 2 en izquierda y 2 en derecha, una de estas últimas estaba también con candado, hasta que Los Louds vieron como se oyó el chirrido de metal oxidado y la cerradura de esta desapareció sin dejar rastro.

 _-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Louds.-_ La risa de la más temible de los Apex, la única chica de los 11 demonios hizo oír su voz.- _Bienvenidos a nuestra mansión donde verán su fin definitivo, como habrán visto, hay 11 puertas, cada una conduce a mi y alguno de mis hermanos, pero si quieren llegar a mi, tendrán que vencer a cada uno de mis hermanos, uno por uno, pero les advierto, tenemos trampas en cada una de nuestras secciones, no querrán salir lastimados ¿o si?_

-La única que saldrá lastimada serás tu!-Lynn estaba desafiándolos.-¡Muy pero muy desangrados!

- _Bueno, pero sus poderes no tienen efecto en las cerraduras que mi hermano Arnold hizo especialmente para ustedes, solo desaparecerán cuando uno de mis hermanos haya sido derrotado._

 _-Si es que pueden.-Dijo la voz de Albert.-Apuesto a que no llegan ni a la sección de Ark._

 _-Sangre.-Dijo el pequeño._

 _-Puede que sean poderosos allá afuera, pero aquí, nosotros ponemos las reglas.-Dijo la Voz de Arthur.-Pero solo podremos morir a manos de cada una de ustedes respectivas, es decir, Alan solo puede ser matado por Lori, Alphonse por Leni, Allester por Luna, Axel por Luan, Aaxton por Lynn._ -Al oir esto Lynn estaba deseosa de arrancarle la espada con su brazo de por medio.- _Yo por Lucy, Arnold por Lana, Albert por Lola, Aaron por Lisa, Ark por Lily,._

-Y a mi me toca a la Alfa.-Dijo Lincoln.

- _Correcto.-Dijo Alan.-Aunque durante el combate no pueden interferir pero si dar algún apoyo a su hermana que combata contra uno de nosotros, yo seré el primero en efrentarmeles, pero yo soy el segundo más fuerte después de mi hermana, claro, ¿ven la puerta que no tiene candado? esa es mi sección, Te estaré esperando Lori, empiecen por esa, Después las demás se irán abriendo._

 _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA_

Las voces de los Apex se esfumaron.

-Muy bien, voy a freirle los órganos a ese Tonto.

-Muy bien, Apex.-Lincoln comenzó a levitar.-Van a saber lo que les espera.

Aunque Nadie quisiera ser los Apex en este momento, Los Incrédulos Louds no sabían que Los Apex tenían un As bajo la manga.

Esto es solo el comienzo...


End file.
